


Do you trust me?

by BloodyGoddess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Childbirth, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heartbreak, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Not Cheating, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyGoddess/pseuds/BloodyGoddess
Summary: Uwu I'm bad at writing at first because I'm new hehe~This is a story about a relationship between Diavolo and Mirana(MC), well because of a Photoshopped picture Dia framed Mirana a cheater, and because of that Dia punished Mirana to be the new castle's servant. The seven brothers also avoided getting attached to Mirana which they didn't know that Mirana is holding the Castle's heir, whiched they believed the child's father is just another Human, when they realized the truth will they be forgiven by Mirana? But Mirana is also hearing strange whispers from an unknown person, can be that strange person be involved with this situation?
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mirana is the lover of Diavolo the Demon Prince, earlier that day Diavolo received a picture from an unknown number, will that picture ruined their relationship?

"Wake up." you heard someone whisper  
You stood up looking around the room but you saw no one, you started dressing and headed to work

It's been five months since your study at Devildom(RAD) is over. Lately something was odd, you were getting a "little bit fat" over the month, but you didn't take it seriously because you know you've been stressed eating. You were heading towards the kitchen but some simple smell makes you Break the hell up, you ran towards the bathroom and throw up

"Are you alright Mirana?." The woman behind you whispered while patting your back

"I'm alright mom just feeling sick, I shouldn't maybe eat those junkfood now I think one of it was poisoned." You said feeling dizzy

You and you're mother got out of the bathroom and head towards the kitchen. You're mom cooked your favourite meal which is Bacon, Pancakes, and eggs, you sat there like you didn't feel anything earlier.

Ԃҽʋιʅԃσɱ

"Lord Diavolo you didn't seem like yourself this days is there any problem?." Barbatos said feeling worried

"No Barbatos, I'm just a little tired because of this huge amounts of work to do." Lord Diavolo said turning away

Barbatos started walking towards the huge picture of you

"It's been 5 months since Lady Mirana ended her year here and got back to her realm." Barbatos said turning to look at he's master

"You are right Barbatos, Mirana is happy now that she is back at where she truly belong." Diavolo said sighing

"Well how about you pay her a little visit my Lord? Besides it really shows that you've been missing her." Barbatos said smiling

Diavolo gave Barbatos an eye contact and decided to agree with it when suddenly a message from Diavolo's D.D.D pop up

Ԋυɱαɳ Ɯσɾʅԃ

You were in your bathroom, shock at what you were seeing.

You are holding a pregnancy test, FIVE OF THEM CAME OUT POSITIVE

You were about to cry when suddenly you heard a knock at your door.

"Mirana? Are you alright? What going on there?."  
You're said concerned

"Oh no! Nothing Mom just hit my tiny toe to the sink hihi." You said trembling

"Are you sure sweetie? It does seems worst may I se-." She stopped because of your interruption

"No need mom!! It's nothing worst."

"Alright then, call me when you need something." Her mom said

.•♫•♬•Mirana's mind •♬•♫•.

*Oh no!! What now!?? I can't be a mom, I'm too young! But.. *

*Diavolo is the father, he'll kill me if I aborted an heir to his kingdom what now??*

*Should I contact him?? No. I can't contact him, I'll humiliate him if he founds out he's child will be a half human half demon*

*I guess I should maybe head to the Hospital first*

You head towards your bedroom and dressed up, you makes sure that no one's gonna be in your way while your heading out, you grabbed your car keys and head out

Ԋυɱαɳ Ɯσɾʅԃ Ԋσʂριƚαʅ.

You've been 2 months pregnant and that's the reason why you've been getting some weights over the months

"You'll be joining us soon Mirana." You were shocked to hear that voice again, you search the whole place but your the only one in the room

"Is there any problem here Madam?." The nurse said  
While holding your shoulder

You freaked out

"No nothing just a little stretch up hehe." You said while trembling

"Hmm if it that so.. Here's your medication and this are your next check up here." The nurse informed

"Umm..well thank you I'll be heading out." You walked out of the Hospital sighing

You drive yourself back home

You were out of the house when suddenly you realize that the doors were not locked and it is certainly is wide open

You ran inside, all the items was thrown to the ground

You ran towards the kitchen and there's where you saw your mother, she's tied up in a chair but the rope was made of some sort of magic

You heard some banging in your room and you ran towards it, and there he was, Golden eyes met your Purple ones, there was no one else other than Diavolo

"Dia? Is that really you?." You said almost sobbing

"How dare you cheat on me Mirana? Why am I not enough?." He said furious

"Wha-what?? I've never cheated on you Dia it's ju-."  
You were suddenly interrupted by his words

"You're such an unfaithful woman, you deserve to be punished for what you did to the Lord of Hell

" Dia! Understand me!."

"You have no rights to call me Dia or my usual name from now on you will call me Lord Diavolo and you're going to be one of the Castle's Servant understand that woman!?."

Tears threatened to fall from your eyes, your heart was like crashed but he's bare hands

Barbatos was walking towards Mirana tying her hands to her back

Diavolo began summoning the Portal to Devildom

Barbatos dragged you inside of it


	2. Who's the cheater now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what Diavolo seems like the cheater here, not Mirana

You woke up in a dark room, you were lying on a bed an uncomfortable one, you begin to sat down to edge of it, you grew consciousness when you heard footsteps and realize it was Barbatos opening the door

"Get up Servant, Lord Diavolo wanted a talk with you at his Office." The butler was almost closing the door when you interrupt

"Barbatos? What's going on? Why am i here? And why did you call m-." You stopped because of his angry reaction

"Mirana please do what I just said" Barbatos closed the door 

You got up and walk towards the door

Seeing the portraits in the walls makes you feel like your home, not just home but home with your one and only beloved. 

But. 

Would you still call him beloved.? 

When you realize he doesn't trust you

Nor listen to your words

You opened the large door leading to Diavolo's office  
He makes you sat down to the chair in front of him 

"Sign all the contracts and leave my office." He handed you a 7 papers and sounded being annoyed seeing you. 

"S-sure b-but e-explain me what's going on? Why am i here? Where's Mom? And what did yo-." You were suddenly interrupted by his sudden reaction

"If you wouldn't obey any of my words, I might use death as your punishment." Shivers run down your spine and you remembered things that happened earlier that day

"Diavolo why are accusing me a cheater?." You said confused 

"I'm flattered that you remembered, well then take a look at my D.D.D." You stared at his D.D.D seeing a woman looking exactly like you with a man naked in front of her

Confused you began thrashing things in front of you

"I didn't Cheated!! That's not me! Please believe me Diavolo! Maybe it another woman! Please list-." Your words were cut when diavolo interrupt

"I don't want to hear any of your words Human sign those papers up and GET OUT!." Hearing does words from diavolo makes your Heart Break, tears threaten to leave your eyes but you gain your pride up and start signing the papers he gave to you

Once you were done you decided to tell him your pregnant, you stood up walking towards the door but once you were holding the door knob you decided to look back at him

"By the way Lord Diavolo I am pregnant and I'm not sure who's the Father if it's you or the man in the photo." He angrily gaze at you at the moment and suddenly calm down

"The father of that was not me and it will never be me blame your stupidity." 

You got out of the rook before you can even throw up

You got to the nearest bathroom and let yourself throw up

"Are you alright?... " Says the maid at the back of me patting my back. 

"I-m.. F-fine.. Thankss." You said almost whispering

"WELL HURRY UP YOU TWO, WE GOT SO MANY THINGS TO DO!!... " Says the maid at the door

"Stop shouting Linda!! you can see that Lady Mirana is still vomiting." The woman at the door starts laughing

"It's funny how you still call that pregnant rat *My Lady* kept calling her that maybe one day you earn something from it and get paid off!." Laughter makes you even wanted to throw up but good thing the woman at the back of you keeps patting and helping you up

"The Seven Lords will be here, unfortunately you needed to help us make the dishes whether you like it or not." She helped you got up and you both make it your way out of the bathroom

You and the maid got to the Busy Kitchen

"Uhh.. Hey.. I don't know you're name yet would you tell it?." The woman that helped you turned to face you holding both of your hands

"My name is Susie." You were both interrupted when the chef smack both of yours hands

"Stop Chit-chatting and get you to work, you! You human bring this to the Lords!." The chef handed you a full main coarse and you start walking towards the Dining Area

The Brothers were shocked to see you wearing a Long Dress Maid Outfit while carrying the main coarse towards the large table 

"What happen to ya!? Mirana!?." Mammon shouted  
Diavolo was the first to interrupt

"Well I would like you all to see this." Shivers runs down your spine when Diavolo showed his D.D.D to the brothers

And yet the brothers got a furious look at you 

"I've never expected that from you Mirana." Lucifer pouted 

The younger brothers just staring angrily at you but immediately calmed down when the whole food was served 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You got to your room TIRED from cleaning, doing the laundry, gardening and OTHERS!

You decided to get some sleep 

You woke up to the sound of your D.D.D, you stood up and grabbed it and there's a message from Diavolo ordering you to come to his Bed Chambers 

You slipped yourself into your robe and got outside

Once you arrived you knocked at his door

"Door is open, come in."

You almost drop your jaw on what you witnessed, clothes were hanging from a chair yet some of it lying on the floor there he was half naked next to a Female Demon, you cleared your throat and asked "is there anything you need Lord Diavolo?." Your voice was almost breathless and yet he answered "Get my Fiance a silky robe please." He asked smirking 

You nodded and make your way out, you fell to the floor like everything was swallowing you, you felt limp you felt nothing, No. You Felt Heart Broken, it's not you who cheated it was him everyone was against you, The King, The Seven Brothers, All demons in Devildom is against you, knowing that you felt unprotected, you felt unsafe, scared everything but you know your child will be with you. You stand up and lightly put your arms to your stomach, you felt safe because you know your not lonely anymore, you started walking towards the closest. 

"Come with us Mirana.." You heard that whisper again, but something is odd but your not naive you know that the whisper is involved in this situation and that you need to investigate.


	3. Don't keep me waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry can't explain too bored

It's been 3 weeks 

You didn't hear any of the whispers but you mostly get irritated to the new Fiancé of Diavolo that almost screaming every morning of How the castle should be more cleaned and saying that we shouldn't talk back because she will be the new Queen Of Devildom. And yet you're 3 months pregnant but your belly got even bigger than a regular pregnant woman, it's really odd because you didn't pay attention on your foods and doesn't care about the doctor's instructions and you know it will lead you to bad habits, but it seems like Diavolo been giving you the foods you shouldn't been eating even it makes you sicker every morning but you know that importantly you eat. 

The Castle will be having a party for Veronica the Fiancé of Diavolo, and the castle was busy preparing including you 

You helped decorating the castle with beautiful decorations and yet Susie is there to defend you if Veronica doing something wrong and blame it to you, you and Susie mostly become Best friends she's helping you get up with the morning helping you in your wrong decision making and everything because to you the simplest task makes it even harder if you do it on your own, thankfully she's besides you. 

When the party was starting, all the maids are standing in the walls watching Diavolo in top in staircase hand in hand with Veronica you absolutely feel sick

"Greetings my Fellow Demons, I'm absolutely thankful that you all came, before you all enjoy the party I wanted to announced to you all that this Beautiful woman I'm having hand in hand is the Future Queen of Devildom."

There was a loud applaud at that moment but it doesn't makes yourself to care less you runned fast fast to your room and start crying. 

"Do you give up Mirana?." That whisper again you look back seeing a woman wearing white dress pair with long dark hair "A-a w-white l-lady??." You passed out and woke up the next morning 

You woke up feeling exhausted and you immediately ran to the bathroom and throw up. When you're done throwing up you immediately heard a scream outside, you ran to where the sounds came from, You saw Diavolo standing crossed arms and you saw Susie thrashing the guards that's holding both of her arms you asked what was going on and you almost lost your patience you ran towards Diavolo screaming at him. 

"Stop she doesn't do anything!!." Both Diavolo and the guards looking at you "This is none of your business Human go back to the kitchen and prefer Veronica her Breakfast." Diavolo said pointing a finger at her "No! I'm not going anywhere unless you let her go!." You said full of confidence "How dare you stood up against me, know your place Human." Damn he sounded like Lucifer "Then tell me what does she do for you to bound her!?." You said almost angrily holding you stomach "Ah so you wanted to know? Well she's just stealing one of the portraits of the castle." You looked at Susie she's like nothing on her true personality she's hair is disheveled her dress were cutted her Pink eyes turns blank red, you stood there frozen when they kept her away you know you couldn't do anything anymore. 

That afternoon you fixed yourself and ready to head out to go to the nearest Devildom Hospital to get your pregnancy checked up you had permission from Diavolo at least but walking towards the hospital is tiring so you sat down for a bit watching the cars drove by, when you noticed a woman who's exactly pregnant as you but damn you certainly got jealous of the view of how she and her husband are hugging the pregnant woman's belly, you got up feeling energetic enough to go to the Hospital 

You sat there for 2 hours and finally it's time for you to be checked on

You sat at the doctor's office almost like an eternity for him to tell what the child's gender and you were surprised to hear your be having triplets (Two boys, 1 girl) you smiled holding your belly into your arms knowing you were never alone, you paid the doctor and got out of the Hospital when suddenly you bumped into Mammon, He looks away knowing he's still mad to the picture that was framed as you, doesn't want to bother him so you kept your distance and looking at the opposite direction. 

"H-hey Human ya know I'm still mad at ya at whatcha done but I will offer help I'm here for you." When you heard does words from mammon you quickly hugged him not caring if your pregnant "That's right you'll be fine now The GREAT MAMMON will help ya alright? Well because I'm your first man." You quickly let him go and smile "Thank you Mammon you're a true Friend." Mammon blushed and quickly helped you carry your belly 

Once you returned to the castle you quickly waved Mammon Goodbye, you two had been to the Baby Store buying baby stuff clothes, baby bottle, baby powder and others but unexpected Diavolo was stood there crossed arms glaring at you. You cleared your throat and greeted

"I'm Back Lord Diavolo thank you for your permission of letting me out." You smiled low, he glared at the bags you were holding 

"Would I know what's inside of that Bags?." He asked suspiciously "s-sure please my Lord take a look." You showed him some baby supplies and baby clothing. "Would I know why there's two baby boy and one baby girl outfit?." He asked eyebrows narrowing at you "Uhh.. Well I've been to the Hospital and the doctor said I will be having triplets two boys and one girl." You were surprised when he unexpectedly crouched to the ground and help your Belly, he puts he's ears in your belly you don't know why your trembling, he then stands up and glares at you. "You're not going to kill your children aren't you?." He said arms crossed you didn't know why he said that but you began feeling dizzy and before you collapse you saw the figure of the White lady again. 

You then woke up the next morning, head spinning and you began to throw up in the nearest sink, everything hurts, you decided to head to the Castle's kitchen. Everyone was staring at you yet you don't know why you dresses in a Maid Uniform your hair is tied into a Simple Bun Hair but then you heard someone screamed.. 

"WHERE'S MY AMULET!?." Veronica shouted, you runned to the room where you heard the scream and you saw two guards including barbatos who's calming Veronica down "THERE! THAT'S MY AMULET!." you heard her scream and everyone in the room started narrowing they're eyes at you, Barbatos begin changing he's expression, you looked down at yourself when you saw a Red Garnet Amulet hanging in your neck, you began removing it giving it back to Veronica. "You Dirty Thief I didn't know your this kind of rat stealing everyone's expensive items! And for that, barbatos call Diavolo right now and tell this whole situation to him." Barbatos nodded and started walking towards the nearest phone, you began sobbing in front of Veronica telling her that you didn't know how that amulet got into your neck . 

"Get Off me you dirty rat!." She shouted and the guards started grabbing you by the arms. The guards locked you in the basement dungeon. 

Diavolo arrived at your prison cell, he looked furious at the back of him is Veronica 

You felt guilty for no reason so you turn your head away so you wouldn't face the both of them, Diavolo cleared his throat and began speaking

"Cheating and what now? Stealing? What punishment will I use for you now?." You sat there not caring for his words. 

"Playing the victim are you? Well then you will find your own food from now own." You still doesn't listen instead you just kept your hands to your belly thinking all will be done one day. 

2 months later

Everything hurts you are technically abused for 2 months no food, no water, no energy in fact you feel like you could die soon along with your babies, you were at the city with Veronica you were carrying amount of brand boxes from Devildom "Hurry up servant I'm getting late for my manicure massage." She yelled, you began putting her boxes in the car and of course there's no space place for you to sit on, so she left you, you were heading to the castle when suddenly you bumped in to the 7 brothers, they were all having fun like the days you were still an exchange student from the Human world now you know yourself as filthy slave working at the castle without earnings, but suddenly Levi was the one who saw you and immediately scream in shock

"I-is that Mirana!?." They all looked at your direction and you immediately turned your head away, you can feel the 6 brothers wanted to help you but immediately stopped by Lucifer, you kept on running and running until it's a dead end you didn't know where you are but you can feel someone is watching you, but then you felt dizzy and lost unconsciousness that you collapsed in the ground. 

Αƚ Ƚԋҽ Ƈαʂƚʅҽ 

Everyone was searching for you but you were no where to be find inside the castle and they were also searching for Veronica. 

"Forgive me my Lord but unfortunately we can't find the two of them." Barbatos said 

The two demons began to change into their demon forms ready to find Veronica, therefore the whole castle believes it's Mirana's fault because she's with Veronica in the first place. 

ʂƚɾαɳɠҽ Ԋσυʂҽ

You woke up in a strange bed, the whole place was covered with dust and you immediately ran to the door but it was locked, you then hear a woman's voice, very familiar voice. 

You look around and saw the same exact white lady before, "It was wrong with you to got pregnant by the Prince of the devildom." And you almost drop your jaw when she transformed into another identity that you really recognized it, "Lady Veronica?." That's right I'm Veronica the future queen of devildom but I won't give you an opportunity to be the queen of that place, when Diavolo realized you were really baring his children I will lose my role and you will steal it you RAT! Before you realized it you were bound into a chair, you keep squirming but you didn't know that the rope you used was source by magic, she began opening a surgery box, "You know I still have mercy you know? I will torture you in that chair for one month so you can still have time for your childrens ALIVE!." She began laughing,   
"N-no let me go what did i ever do to you!?." You sob "You looked so funny stop making that face anyways I'll be honest with you, do you still remember that photo of you with a man?." Your eyes widen on what she said "Well the lady that pretended to be you is me.. I can pretend as anyone you know that?." She began laughing in a devilish way. "You Fucking MONSTER!!! LET ME GO!!." you screamed but she kepts on laughing, "anyways let's get started torturing you."

2 ɯҽҽƙʂ ʅαƚҽɾ

Diavolo was getting worried about you same as the 7 seven brothers

"I can't locate her, she is nowhere to be found." Solomon said worrying

"Is there an items that Mirana previously used?." Lucifer said arm crossed

"Uhh Yes.. Follow me into her bedroom." Diavolo said leading the way up to Mirana's bedroom 

They searched the whole place finding for an item she hasn't still washed away her smell and they found the baby's clothings 

"Eh?! Mirana has 3 children?." Asmo said surprised 

"Yes she really have triplets in her womb that's why we needed to find her as soon as possible." Diavolo interrupted 

"What about Vero-." Belphie's voice was cut up when Mammon interrupted

"There's no time for Veronica We need to find mirana ASAP." Mammon was absolutely furious 

Lucifer cleared his throat "Then let's bring this baby supplies to Cerberus." 

ʂƚɾαɳɠҽ Ԋσυʂҽ

You felt your going to die any time soon because of the tortures, and you felt your babies kicking you for it, "Aren't you excited? You'll get to die soon along with your children?." Veronica chuckled

You were losing amount of blood and you know no one will save you, you were truly are alone, you imagined the babies in your womb dying because of your stupidity. You then feel her unbounded you and drags you to the floor, your too weak to move so you stayed there waiting for your death to arrive. 

You witnessed her eyes widen for no reason, she stormed outside you also heard her speaking different languages which you cannot understand, you then heard running footsteps towards the other rooms in the strange house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They've located where you are and let Cerberus lead the way from where you were held

They all changed into their demon form 

They actually called simeon to look after you

Once they arrived they started rading the house fighting the clones that Veronica made

Veronica started to panic and she grabbed a scalpel ready to stab you, when suddenly Lucifer down her to the floor, at the back of him was simeon

"You're safe now little lamb" Simeon said 

Diavolo was still fighting some of the clones when suddenly he witnessed you wearing a bloody maid dress and your almost looking like a dead woman while Simeon carried you outside in a bridal way

He landed you down to a nearby tress and started healing your bruises 

You looked like dead by they're sight everyone was looking at you tears threaten to leave their eyes as they watched you lowering your eyes, finally Simeon is done healing the bruises and stood up to Diavolo allowing him to have a private chat with him without interruption from the brothers

"You're childrens are safe including Mirana." Diavolo froze knowing the childrens was really his childrens. 

The seven brother are comforting her when she got her consciousness, she was traumatized thinking all what could have happened if she killed her babies

Diavolo was the one who carried her back to the castle while she illusions everything that could happen is they didn't came fast, but suddenly she passed out.


	4. I'll make it up to you, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp maybe if there will be a Bored Competition I should have won the least, right?

You woke up in a comfortable bed, you tried to sat down at the edge of the bed but you couldn't do it your belly got more bigger even now the simplest task makes it harder for you to accomplish. Barbatos entered the room, eyes widen in surprise to see you finally awake, he quickly changed his expression and walks towards you, he helped you sit up at the edge of your bed. 

You were still traumatized but you didn't show your scared expression, "Is anything alrighty my lady?." Your eyes widen for a sec and speak up "I'm not Veronica for you to call me that Barbatos." He's face turned shame and he calmly walked towards the cabinet "Lord Diavolo ordered me to call you that nickname again, it will be disobedient of me if I didn't obey his orders." He said calmly while he picks up the white silky dress and turn towards back to you. 

"Here, wear this My lady while I'll bring you your food" He stares at you and take his leave out of the room. 

You were done dressing up when suddenly you heard a knock from the door, for a moment you thought it was Barbatos but you were surprised to see it was Beel. "Beel!? I've missed you!." You hugged him tight as well as he hugged you much tighter, you turn away from the hug and kindly let him in the room. 

"It's good to see you awake than always looking so pale when you're asleep." He said smiling, you were confused and asked him what happened, "Well your been asleep for 2 weeks now, you even stop breathing that makes everyone in this castle panicked." He said sadly, you then stared at his tired eyes, "me and my brothers doesn't have enough sleep since the day we brought you here, even Lord Diavolo didn't attend to RAD for two weeks just to look after you". You felt anger when you heard that name again knowing he trusted the woman who almost killed you and your children. You smiled at beel and heard another knock from the door that this time was Barbatos holding a tray of meal for you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lord Diavolo you should probably stop drinking now, Mirana is 100% safe now as well as the babies, please my Lord." Lucifer said patting Diavolo's back, "I hurt her, I hurted my own children and i even proposed to the woman who's all the time the culprit." Diavolo said drinking another glass of domenus, Lucifer sighed "Her anger at you will only be temporary, one day she will saw her children in her arms and things will be okay, you and Mirana will be the parents of that children, Mirana will learn to love you as how she will loved those children." Lucifer said "I don't think that will be that easy Lucifer besides you know Mirana's mom just raised her alone, she can do that as well." Diavolo said sobbing "This is not you my Lord, please get some rest I'll be outside to meet Mirana." Lucifer helped Diavolo got up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were eating your meal when suddenly you saw Lucifer entered, you turned your eyes away not paying attention on him, "Mirana can we talk?." He said, "I'm sorry Lucifer, but if you came here to talk about me fixing things with Diavolo, you may take your leave because I'm not fixing a single problem with him anymore." You said confidently, Lucifer sighed and walk towards you, "Then how about this babies? Would you raised them without a father?." He said, "I wouldn't need his help besides I struggled the last 2 months working at the Hell's kitchen to gain food as well as I work at the castle." You said furiously "Mirana you are carrying a half demon half human children please don't think of Human things please.." "Lucifer.. You didn't know how I feel, how I feel when i saw him with another woman in his room, how I feel when he abused my health, how I feel when he takes good care of that woman more than the one who needed him in this kind of situation,how I feel when.. he trusted that woman more than me.." Lucifer gave you an embarrassed look before you looked away," He even kissed that woman in front of me do you know that?" You said while tears ran down your eyes. 

"My lady that's enough." You saw Barbatos walking towards you to put some mint medicine to your head and massage it, "I'm Sorry Mirana I'll make sure to confront Diavolo about it." You simply nodded while he turns his back to leave the room. 

While Barbatos was still massaging your head you can't help but to think of what happened of what happened the passed months. 

**********************  
3 months ago

"Get me my paperworks Servant." Diavolo ordered

"Yes my Lord." It's was passed midnight so you were ordered to walk in the dark hallway to grab the paperworks. 

You arrived at the room full of paper, he forgot to tell which paper it is but does he really forgot or he did it on purpose?

You opened every cabinet and found an envelope and a one small box, inside the envelope there was a piece of paper but it only say what amount of the thing inside the box cost, you opened the box and found a silver necklace with red garnet designed to it. It was a beautiful necklace, but you suddenly realized it was the same as your garnet ring which is taken back by diavolo and gave it to Veronica, you decided to wear it and check it to the large mirror at the back of you, you stared at yourself for a minute when you heard someone screamed "Take your dirty hands off that necklace." It was Barbatos arms crossed, you were terrified that you runned towards the box to put to put back the necklace. "Who gave you the permission to wear that necklace? Servant?." "I'm sorry my Lord it won't again." You said as tears threatened to leave your eyes, "I'll make sure you won't do it again Human!." Diavolo grabbed your hand and dragged you to the Castle's basement, he dropped you and ordered the soldiers to hurt you, you didn't resist you kept quiet otherwise this is Hell what do you expect them to not hurt you?. When you were full of bruises they stopped and putted you to your room without, you run out of strength that you fall asleep easily. There were also time that Diavolo brought Veronica out for a Dinner date and they both insisted you to come, they sit there holding hands like they didn't know they insist you to come nor you even exist, of course you were jealous and scared at the same time. He often throw things at you when he's angry, he also tried to cut your long black hair but failed that made him more angry to hurt you. You didn't feel safe with him anymore nor the Seven brothers now you feel like your life is always in danger and fear that one day they might Kill you that they might kill your children as well. All the bruises was still in your body knowing all pain this bruises got through. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night you didn't fall asleep besides you were asleep for 2 weeks straight 

You made yourself a coffee and tried to forget about the tragedy, you tried to entertain yourself for reading a book that Satan gave to you without you noticing him. You heard noises outside and decided to check it out. 

You peeked at the door, the light was illuminating inside, you saw Lucifer and Diavolo, Lucifer seems scolding Diavolo for what you said earlier, without hesitation you entered inside the room, their both eyes widen to see you, "I heard noises not far from my room and decided to check it out yet here I am." Lucifer cleared his throat and walk towards the door to leave, you and Diavolo stared at each other for seconds when Diavolo speak up, "Is there anything you need Mirana?." He looked away "Just like i said I just heard a noise not far from my room, now that i know it i should get my back to my room, I may take my leave now my lord." You were walking towards the door when Diavolo interrupted, "Mirana my dear, can we talk about this?." You looked back staring at him in the eyes, "What will we talk about my lord?." Diavolo clenched his teeth and speak up "Let's talk about what happened, let's talk about our children let's talk about what happened to us." You stared at him angrily and say "There's nothing to talk about, my children were never your children in fact it also came out of your mouth *The father of that was not me and it will never be me blame your stupidity* but don't worry my Lord I wouldn't be a concubine of the Future King of the Devildom, maybe Queen Veronica tear me limbs to limbs when she finds out." "Please understand me my love, i only love you not her please liste-." He stopped when you interrupted "Did you listened to me? When i said i never cheated on you? No. You didn't listen nor understand what I'm saying and I will do exact thing as well." You said "Forgive me my beloved, I'm so naive i never know the truth, I didn't believed you, I believed that photo more and that woman more than the Woman that I loved please forgive me.." He said as he neel down to your feet and hugged it. "This is not the Diavolo that I loved, sorry but you changed a lot do whatever you want to make it up to me, I wanna take my leave." You held his hand to let him let you go and leave. "I'll make it up to you, and also the children as well my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad writing 👎 I'm really not yet good at doing this tho. But I'll make it better for y'all to read


End file.
